Secret Lovers
by YaoiMom
Summary: Kirishima x Koh pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone!**

 **This is for Nikkie23534 for asking that it be done. For Setsuna24, SageSapis, Finderlov, for believing and pushing me forward.**

 **This is two stories in one, if I do it right. A story unto itself and a companion to Christmas Coupons.**

 **It is a Kirishima x Koh pairing, that if you remember was hinted at in Chapter 2 of Coupons. This was originally part of that chapter, but was pulled out before being published here, as it drew attention away from the main story I was writing for Coupons.**

 **Warning: OOC, lemons, alcohol use.**

 **All characters belong to Yamane sensei.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Secret lovers**

Kirishima arrived back at Koh's and sent a text from the car, 'Are you alone?'

Koh woke with a start when he heard the special ringtone and fumbled around for his phone. Finding it, he read the message through blurry eyes. He sent back, 'Y', and dumped the phone back on the table. He sat up slowly and waited for the dizziness to subside, before standing and tottering to the door. He was almost there when the knock, knock, knock, signaled the secretary's arrival.

Koh swung open the door as Kirishima began to knock again and said, "So impatient. Come in already."

Kirishima stepped inside and looked around, noticing empty beer cans on flat surfaces throughout the apartment. He said, "I see why Takaba came back the way he did. Did you three drink all four cases?" He removed his shoes, pulling a pair of house shoes from inside his coat.

"So you sent the beer? A card would have been nice, Kei," Koh said as he stood toe to toe with Kirishima.

Kirishima took Koh in his arms and said, "Would it have mattered? I assume you enjoyed it, as there are so many empty."

Koh put his arms around the secretary's neck and replied, "I didn't drink them all, you know. And yes, they were good and quite satisfying." He leaned in to kiss his secret lover when he was stopped by Kirishima's hand on his mouth.

"I didn't come for beer kisses, Koh. Asami wants to know what you meant by that comment when you opened the door earlier."

Koh pouted up into Kirishima's spectacled eyes and said, "That's it," as he tried to push him away. "You could have just texted if you were only here to do Asami's bidding. Let go already, I feel light-headed, I want to sit."

"So answer the question."

"Why should I embarrass my best friend like that. You're blowing my buzz, Kirishima. And if you don't want my 'beer kisses' then _let go,_ " and Koh shoved hard, falling out of Kirishima's arms.

Kirishima moved fast and caught Koh moments before his head connected with the corner of the table. "Are you alright?"

Koh felt his heart pounding throughout his body as he took note of the solid object that had stopped his fall. He looked at Kirishima and stammered, "Ye-yeah, th-thanks."

Kirishima pulled him over to the couch and sat down with Koh straddling his legs. He pulled his breath spray out of his pocket and said, "Open."

Koh did as he was told and was spritzed twice with the peppermint spray.

Kirishima replaced the cap and put the spray back in the inside pocket of his suit jacket. Focusing his attention back on the weight on his thighs, he pulled Koh's mouth down for a languid kiss. He nibbled and sucked on Koh's bottom lip until the boy moaned, granting Kirishima's tongue access to explore, as his hands ran over Koh's back. With Koh moaning into the kiss, Kirishima pulled away and was met with a pouting face that screamed more, before he said, "Tell me what I came to find out and I might continue."

Koh stared into the dark eyes behind the glasses and deadpanned, "I hate you," as he moved to get off the man's lap.

Kirishima held him, firmly, as he whispered in his ear, "That's not what you were saying yesterday," and he began to nibble at Koh's ear.

Koh tried not to be affected, but the moan escaped before he could form his mind to clamp his mouth shut, "Mn, Kei."

"You want me to stay, don't you?"

"N-no, I don't. N-not when you're only hah-here for information about Aki. St-stop doing that," Koh said, now writhing in Kirishima's lap.

Kirishima used his every advantage, knowing Koh's ears were a very sensitive spot on his lover, he continued to nibble, lick, and suck on it, while he whispered, "You will tell me before long, Koh, you always do. And Takaba won't be any the wiser that you told, so just say it so I can take you to bed, already." Kirishima had his hands under Koh's shirt, pinching his nipples, making the boy moan and writhe even more.

Koh felt himself falter, he didn't want the man to stop. He wanted him to take him to bed, to alleviate the painful budge growing in his jeans, but seeing Akihito's reaction to his slip up, though hilarious as hell, he knew that Akihito would never speak to him again were Asami to find out what it meant. He tried to push Kirishima away, but he only gripped Koh more tightly. He finally yelled, "STOP IT, KIRISHIMA, NOW! I mean it, get off!"

Kirishima stopped and looked into the boy's eyes and saw determination. This was one secret he intended to keep, so he backed down and let the boy climb from his lap. He rose from the couch and began to move towards the door.

Koh reached out his hand and caught Kirishima's, "Where are you going? You really won't stay if I don't tell you? Is that all I am, Akihito information for Asami to use against him?"

"Koh, my boss has never used your information to harm Takaba. If that brat was more honest about his feelings, Asami wouldn't have to resort to getting the information from other reliable sources. You being one of his closest friends, he talks to you, the boss knows that."

"So that's it? He sent you in here to get close to me so that I can tell you what me and Akihito talk about when it pertains to him?"

Kirishima looking straight ahead, pushed his glasses up on his nose and said, "If that is what you think this has been, then I needn't come back."

The secretary moved to take a step forward but Koh didn't release Kirishima's arm. He pulled himself up by it and stood in front of him, blocking his path. "That's funny, Akihito feels the same way. If Asami would just open up more, he would at least know where he stood half the time. Don't go. _I_ want to talk to Asami."

"What will you say to him that you can't say to me?"

"Something he needs to hear directly from Akihito's friend."

Kirishima finally looked down and still seeing that same determination, gave him a skeptical look as he pulled out his phone and dialed his boss' number.

Asami answered on the other end, "What did he say, Kirishima?"

Kirishima answered, "He wants to talk to you, boss."

Koh took the offered phone and said, "H-hello...Asami."

"What is it, Koh?"

"A-Asami, if you want to know what I meant earlier, ask Akihito yourself. Stop using Kei to do your bidding. If you are open with Akihito, he'll be open with you, it's as simple as that. O-okay? Bye," Koh finally took a breath as he handed the phone back to Kirishima with shaking hands.

Kirishima took the phone and said, "I apologize boss. He wouldn't tell me what he meant."

"It's fine, Kirishima. After the way Akihito reacted to the comment, I didn't think he would. Besides, I've already gotten my answers from him, so it's fine. Good night," and Asami disconnected the call.

Kirishima put his phone back in his pocket and let his attention fall on Koh. He commented, "Well, that was brave of you."

Koh said, shakily, "N-not r-really. Th-that was sc-scary. How does Akihito do it everyday?"

"That brat has no fear."

"Oh, he has fears, trust me, and the majority have to do with your boss. So now you're off the hook, are we okay, Kei?"

"You were the one with doubts, so are we?"

"I'm sorry. It's just, I really like you and when we argue about Aki and Asami, I start to feel insecure, and think that's the only reason you put up with me. The beer didn't help matters, either."

Kirishima pulled Koh into his arms and said, "I could have called if that were the only reason and spared myself this drama. I wouldn't have imagined it but, I like you too. But my first loyalty will always be to Asami and if pumping you for information helps him and the brat get along, then I will do just that. If you don't like that idea, speak now and we don't have to do this anymore. I'm sure other arrangements can be made to buy the information from you instead."

"That's not what I want. Besides, I've seen you after a day when they haven't gotten along, so I get it. But if that's your stance on the matter, then, I reserve the right to hold back any information that I know would be embarrassing to my best friend should Asami find out from anyone other than Akihito and if you don't like _that_ idea, then..."

Kirishima didn't allow him to finish his thought, as he lowered his mouth to Koh's and kissed it away.

Koh's tongue did battle with Kirishima's as he pulled him towards his bedroom, tugging his suit jacket off in the process. His hands were on the buttons of Kirishima's dress shirt, when he was slammed against his bedroom door, so the secretary could deepen the kiss.

Kirishima turned the knob on the door and backed Koh into his room. He only broke the kiss when his glasses were too foggy to see out of.

Koh felt the bed behind his legs before he felt himself falling onto it with Kirishima on top of him. He reached up to remove the fogged up glasses and held them in his hands as he stared into those dark, unreadable eyes. He scooted himself further up on the bed to put the glasses on the night table as Kirishima removed his gun holster and hung it on the bed post.

Kirishima removed his dress shirt while Koh fumbled with removing his own clothes. When he moved to unfasten his suit pants, Koh put his hands on Kirishima's to push them away.

Koh unfastened the pants and watched them slide down Kirishima's thighs, before he put his thumb in the waistband of his underwear and pulled them down slowly. Then he crooked his finger, signaling Kirishima to move in closer.

Kirishima nibbled at the boy's neck as he pushed two fingers in Koh's mouth to wet them before he pushed them into his other hole. Still loose from yesterday, they slid in easy and Kirishima moved them in and out, being sure to come in contact with his prostate with every push inward.

Koh writhed on the bed under the secretary, until he was at his wits end and he was begging the man to take him, "Do it, Kei, please. Stop teasing."

Kirishima threw his words back at him, "So impatient. We have the rest of the night, what's the hurry?"

"I'm not, I just want something more than your fingers."

"No, I'll hold off on giving you that."

Koh whined, "Why?"

"You had me call Asami without giving me the info I asked for. Then you told him to find out the information for himself. Who do you think is going to have to hear about that tomorrow, hm? Even if he did already find out what he wanted to know."

Koh couldn't answer, as a third finger joined the other two moving slowly, in and out of him. He wanted to cum from the prostate stimulation alone, but Kirishima had a tight hold on the base of his cock to prevent it from happening. A frustrated Koh finally asked, "Wh-why are you mah-m-mad, Kei? Y-you just s-AHH-said Asami al-mn-already knows."

Kirishima stopped moving his fingers and looked down at the boy laying under him. He kissed Koh's lips as he answered, "I'm not mad, but I've learned this type of punishment can be useful."

Koh furrowed his brow as he stared up at Kirishima and asked, "What does that mean? Learned from who?"

"That's not important," Kirishima said as he bit into Koh's neck.

Koh moaned, "Y-yes it is."

"No. It isn't," Kirishima said as he brought his lips to Koh's and kissed him passionately. Kirishima broke the kiss and removed his fingers from Koh's ass. He pumped Koh's dick, once, twice, three times and was rewarded with Koh's cum all over his hand.

Koh shuddered and dug his fingers into the secretary's shoulder as he was finally allowed to cum, but he wanted more. His hips swayed and bucked on the bed as Kirishima continued to milk him and his brain couldn't concentrate on anything else but that hand. A look of pure anguish crossed his face as he couldn't form the words to get Kirishima to move on.

Kirishima watched every nuance of Koh's face waiting for the expression that he saw just now flash across the boy's face. It was the look that said he couldn't take it anymore. Kirishima released his dick and guided himself into Koh's tight hole, swiftly. Once completely sheathed in his velvety warmth, he lay unmoving as Koh loosened and constricted the muscles encircling his hard shaft.

Finally feeling that hot mass inside him, Koh's mind allowed him to form three words and he whispered them in the secretary's ear, before he nibbled there, "Pl-please move, K-Kei."

Kirishima obliged, moving ever so slowly, in to the base, out to the tip, several times, before he came up on his hands and stared down at Koh, who looked to be in agony from the slow, torturous strokes. Then Kirishima pulled out to his tip, stayed there, and watched as Koh's face changed again.

Koh whimpered as he locked his feet around Kirishima's hips and tried to pull him back in deep.

Kirishima went in half way and then pulled out again for a few strokes as Koh squirmed under him, trying to get him to brush against the sensitive nerve bundle the secretary seemed determined to avoid.

At his limit, Koh finally voiced his frustration, "Ha-ah, da-dammit, Kei! D-do it al-already!"

Kirishima rammed into him as requested and was rewarded Koh's cries of passion and thrusting hips, driving him in deeper.

"Ah...hah...hah...Kei, Kei! Mn...HAH! AH...AH!" Koh moaned as Kirishima grinded deeper into him.

Kirishima thrust into his young lover with long, slow, tortuous strokes until Koh was digging his nails into his back. Kirishima came up on his knees, took a hold of Koh's ankles, and pushed them towards the headboard, before he began to pound into him.

Koh took his own dick in hand and stroked himself to completion as Kirishima shoved into him to the base of his cock and grinded, before pulling back and repeating the motion, "AAHH, KEI! YES...YES...YES! AAAHHH!"

Kirishima soon followed, shooting his seed into Koh's hot ass. He came down and kissed Koh's swollen lips as he slid out of him. When he moved to roll off of him, Koh's held him firmly about the waist kissing him lightly on his nose.

When Kirishima locked eyes with him, Koh said, "You have beautiful eyes, Kei. You should really think about contacts."

Kirishima gave him a crooked grin and said, "You say that every time and I keep telling you, I don't have a prescription, I just like wearing glasses. Let me up."

"Aren't you staying?" Koh asked with a pout.

"That depends."

Koh asked, hopefully, "On what?"

Kirishima kissed his forehead and answered, "On whether or not you are going to let me get cleaned up or make me lie in the mess you made?"

Koh looked up and said, "Whose fault is that exactly?"

Kirishima said, "Not mine. I was leaving, remember. You were the one who stopped me."

Koh countered, "So mean, Kirishima. Well, whatever. Just bring me back a wet towel."

"Then, I guess I'll stay a bit longer."

"Well, _I guess_ I'll let you." Koh said to Kirishima's back as he walked out of the room to go into the bathroom.

When Kirishima returned almost twenty minutes later, Koh was laid out on his back, snoring lightly. He took the wet towel and wiped Koh down with it before he took it back to the bathroom and draped it over the sink. He went back and climbed in bed next to Koh, pulling his semi-secret lover into his arms.

Asami knew, of course.

Suoh had found out on his own, deciding to follow him one night because he was acting 'more suspicious than usual', as he was later told.

Koh said he hadn't told anyone, it was more fun this way, but he was sure that Takato suspected something. He had caught him looking between the both of them, thoughtfully, shaking his head, then taking a moment to stare more intently before finally looking away, slightly puzzled.

But Takaba didn't know. He couldn't know.

Kirishima knew the photographer was smart enough to put it together that he was getting privileged information from his friend and guess that when Asami seemed different it was because said privileged information had made its way to the crime lord's ears, and that would be disastrous.

He was glad to hear his boss and friend had gotten it out of the boy himself. And just a little proud that Koh had stood up for himself.

Kirishima knew he would have to stop using him that way at some point, if things kept going the way that they were with him. He also knew, though, that Asami and Takaba were a ways away from being able to tell the other their true feelings and this small go between was helpful.

Takaba was uncharted territory for Asami. And that his boss went to such lengths to keep the boy happy was something new and worth getting behind, so he would do what he must, until his heart told him otherwise.

Kirishima looked down into Koh's sleeping face and brushing the hair from his forehead, felt his heart cinch in his chest.

His final thought before going to sleep was, _Fuck, too soon!_

 **A/N: Thoughts?**

 **This is a multi-chapter story, that at times, will tie in with Coupons and other times it will stand on its own.**

 **Next: how they got together.**

 **As always, THANK YOU! to my readers, reviewers, faves, followers, viewers, and browsers, to those that encourage me to go forward, to those that accept me as one of their own-a writer of fan fic, this is for you, as well. It's been a struggle, but I'm starting to get my mojo back and chapters are starting to come together. This was practically done and just sitting on my computer. My bestie wanted be to finish it, but Nikkie23534's interest in reading it, gave me the spark needed to get it done. SageSapis, whose words of encouragement keep me grounded, Finderlov, who has been there from the very beginning, Setsuna24, who dedicated 'Pixies' to me, and to Ryuakolover's review of Coupon 4, which was priceless, to gacktfan2 and , for their honest reactions to that same chapter, to J Unleashed and her 'Bucket List', and to everyone that enjoys my dirty little mind-THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH. THERE IS A PLACE IN MY HEART FOR YOU ALL!**

 **So, ColossalCon news, my panel was not selected for this year's convention, and though I cried (yes, really cried, real tears, didn't even cry when my nest was finally empty) have decided to give out coupons at the convention. So, if you're there and you find me, I plan to have 'YaoiMom' on my shirts all four days, I will give you coupons to use with your someone special. There will be a limited number of coupon sets given, each set contains five coupons, and are intended for mature adults only.**

 **TTFN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone!**

 **Here is chapter 2 for Kirishima and Koh. This chapter does tie in with Coupons ch. 5, and I apologize for the delay in posting this.**

 **Warning: lengthy chapter, OOC'ness, yummy lemons.**

 **I don't own the Finder series, I just enjoy writing about our handsome boys.**

Chapter 2

Koh was awakened by his lover's ringtone and he fumbled around for his phone. He was fully awake when he answered, "You better be outside, Kei, or I swear you will pay for waking me up at this ungodly hour."

Kirishima's response, "Are you alone?"

"Didn't I just say I was asleep. Of course, I'm alone. Where are you?"

"Coming up the stairs, open the door."

Koh thought, well that's better, as he turned on the lamp and went to open the door.

When Kirishima reached his door, Koh pulled him inside, then pushed the door closed with his foot.

The secretary barely got his shoes off, before Koh was in his arms and they were on the verge of falling over. He looked at the boy, still uncertain what Koh saw in him, but also not fully understanding why _he_ was attracted to Koh.

Kirishima removed his shoes and regained his footing, before he looked down at Koh in his arms, and said, "Hello."

"Kei, it's been weeks. Then you call me at four in the morning like some damn booty call and have the nerve to say 'hello' all casual like we just saw each other yesterday!?"

Kirishima moved inside the apartment, saying, "And aren't you lively for four in the morning? I've been busy. Did you miss my company that much?"

"And if I did, would that be bad? Don't you miss the person you're in a relationship with when you don't see each other? You can be so insensitive sometimes. Why are you here? What does your boss want this time?"

Kirishima pulled Koh onto his lap on the couch in the darkened living room and nuzzled his neck, as he answered, "Yes, Koh, I missed you," kiss. "Because I wanted to see you," kiss. "We can discuss that after this." He found those pouting lips and kissed his secret lover 'hello' properly. He ran his hands up Koh's naked thighs, over his ass, and up his back until Koh quaked in his arms.

Koh pushed at Kirishima's chest, putting a little space between them and said, "That last one, we discuss now, Kei."

Kirishima sighed, "Fine."

"Thank you," Koh said, as he climbed off Kirishima's lap and turned on the light. He turned back, and seeing Kirishima's face, said, "Man, Kei, you look exhausted. Doesn't Asami let you sleep?"

"Of course. We were working late and discussing his birthday plans."

"Okay, so what does he need me to do this time, Kirishima? I haven't spoken to Akihito in a couple of weeks, so he hasn't told me anything," Koh said, crossing his arms over his chest and keeping at a distance.

"Are you free tomorrow, well, this afternoon?"

"Maybe."

"Would you be able to meet Takaba for lunch?"

"Maybe."

"I need more to go on than 'maybe', Koh. Yes or no?"

"Why does he want me to have lunch with Akihito?"

"To gage his mood."

"Why? What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing. Boss Asami intends to make himself unavailable to satisfy Takaba's needs until his birthday. In fact, it has already started."

"That seems mean, Kei. Why would he do that?"

"For the same reaction I got when I got to your door, I suppose. Takaba's worried and the boss doesn't want to push him too far."

"Then maybe he shouldn't do this in the first place." Then, Koh thought for a moment, and asked, "It's just lunch and regular questions?"

"Yes."

"And if I can't make it, then what?"

"Then nothing. The boss' birthday is in three days and any suffering Takaba is enduring due to this arranged absence will be resolved," Kirishima said, as he pushed his glasses up on his nose and stared into Koh's dark eyes.

"I like the way you did that. If I agree, I want something in return."

Kirishima stood, walked over to Koh, uncrossed the boy's arms from his chest, and asked, "And what is that?"

"You, off, Friday. And no, this is not negotiable, Kei, and I mean, _all_ day Friday."

"What's Friday?" Kirishima asked, as he wrapped his arms around Koh's waist, already knowing his lover would comply.

"A day off that I want to spend with you."

"Agreed. So you'll do it," Kirishima said, as he pushed the light switch behind Koh.

Koh wrapped his arms around Kirishima's neck and said, "I will. But only because I haven't seen my friend in a while and I want to make sure he's really okay. Why did you cut off the light?"

"Because I'm done talking," Kirishima said, as he lifted Koh and headed in the direction of the bedroom.

Koh wrapped his legs around Kirishima's waist, as he was carried to his bedroom. He nuzzled at the side of Kirishima's neck, nipping and licking until they reached the bed.

Kirishima put his knee on the bed, then scooted the both of them up until Koh's head rested on the pillow.

Koh reached up to remove Kirishima's glasses and kissed him lightly on his nose before placing them on his beside table. Then he unbuttoned his lovers shirt and rubbed his hands over his muscled chest.

Kirishima rose on his knees and removed his jacket, shoulder holster, and his shirt before he came back and sought Koh's lips. He kissed him tenderly as his hands roamed over his lover's body.

Koh moaned as Kirishima pinched at his nipples.

Kirishima prided himself on his control, but hearing his lover's moan after weeks of abstinence was more than he could bear. The kiss that had started so tender turned savage as he ripped the shorts off Koh.

Koh fought for breath as he heard his underwear rip and felt a cool breeze dance across his crotch. Finally breaking free, he protested, "Hey! Don't just rip them off. I have to replace those."

"I'll buy you new ones on Friday," Kirishima said as he struggled to get out of his own trousers and underwear. He finally understood why his boss got all hot and bothered when he got Takaba in his arms, because that was how he felt right now. He couldn't get out of his clothes fast enough. When he finally looked down, he noticed the slight blush on Koh's cheeks and asked, "Why are you blushing?"

Koh answered, "I don't know if that's the most embarrassing or the sexiest thing you've said to me. I don't think I ever thought to hear another man say those words to me. I'm gonna go with sexiest since it's you and then stop talking so you can continue."

Kirishima quirked his head sideways and said, "Is that not normal, to offer to buy another man underwear?"

"No, no, that's not it. It's just the only other man to say those words to me was my dad, so..."

"But I buy underwear for Asami and Takaba all the time."

"What!? You buy Akihito's underwear?"

"Of course. You wouldn't believe how often they get ripped from him by the boss."

Koh placed his hand over Kirishima's mouth, as he began to snicker, "You have a strange job, Kei. Wait, does Aki know you buy him underwear?"

Kirishima nodded behind Koh's hand as he kissed his fingers.

Koh giggled and said, "Oh, he's never said anything about _this_. He must turn beet red when you give them to him," and he giggled some more.

Kirishima stopped his snickering with a kiss, growing impatient with the interruptions. When he broke the kiss, he said, seriously, "One more distraction, Koh, and I'm going home."

"You aren't going anywhere, Kei, you haven't gotten what you really want yet," and he reached between them to fondle his lover's cock.

Kirishima felt himself grow harder in his lover's hand and he reached for the lube. He couldn't wait any longer. The secretary lubed two fingers and pushed them into Koh's ass.

Koh's groan at the sudden intrusion turned into moans of pleasure, as Kirishima moved the two fingers, fast, in and out of Koh, hitting his sweet spot every few pushes inward until he was a writhing, leaking mess.

And into that body, Kirishima plunged himself to the base of his shaft.

Koh bit back a scream, as a delicious pain overtook him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his mouth hung open as he was filled by his lover.

Kirishima gave his lover a minute, the longest of his life, to get accustomed to his size before he began to thrust his hips, deep into Koh.

"Unh...unnhh, aaahhh...hah, mmmnn, Kei!" Koh moaned.

Kirishima alternated slow, teasing thrusts with quick, pounding ones, skimming Koh's prostate with every thrust, until his lover was begging for release.

Koh bit his pillow to muffle his screams of pleasure as Kirishima rammed into him hard.

Both men achieved release, simultaneously, as their moans and grunts bounced off the walls of the small room. They lay panting, with satisfied smiles on their faces, as they came down from their euphoria.

When Kirishima's breathing slowed, he moved to get out of bed.

Koh asked, "Where are you going"

"To shower."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Why ask? It's your shower. Do what you want."

Koh cocked his head to the side and stared at the secretary a good thirty seconds, before he asked, "Have you _had_ a lover before? What are you thinking when I say certain things, Kei? Man! I'm asking to join you," and he bobbed his eyebrows up and down, suggestively, "You know, sex in the shower?"

Kirishima said, in all seriousness, "Oh, well, I usually take them to a hotel. You're the first lover I've had whose place I've been to or even knew where I lived. It never occurred to me to ask them to join me in the shower." He got up and started towards the bathroom.

Koh followed, with a shocked expression on his face. He wondered how you considered someone a lover and they didn't even know that much. He asked, curious, "Kei, how long do these lovers last if you don't even make it to the their homes?"

"A night."

"So, you've _never_ been in a relationship before? How does that happen at your age? Don't your parents want you to get married?"

Kirishima answered, matter-of-factly, "No. Because relationships cause problems. And, my parents died when I was young."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Koh said, taking this bit of insight into what made a man like Kirishima Kei. A man who did what he did for a living, alongside the most powerful man in Japan, Kirishima's words, and yet, be gentle and soft-hearted, to the point, you never wanted to hurt him?

Kirishima stopped in the hall, looked Koh in his sad dark eyes, and thinking he was offering condolences for his parents, said, "Why should you have known about my parents? It isn't like me to bring up the subject just because. They've been dead almost as long as you've been alive. I was only answering your questions."

Koh looked at his lover, dumbfounded. "Wow. Ok. Let's just go take that shower, huh?"

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's not that, Kei. Did Asami ask you to stay away from relationships or have you just not been fortunate enough to find the right person?"

Kirishima thought for a moment, then said, "No, Asami's never once told me anything like that. In fact, sometimes I think he _wants_ me to settle down. Then he wouldn't be forced to work so hard." He wrapped his arms around Koh as he turned on the water in the shower. He kissed Koh's neck, as he said, "I think that's the main reason that he jumped at the idea of us dating. He'll probably give me Friday off so he can take Friday off."

Koh leaned his head back to allow Kirishima's mouth access to the hollow of his neck, and said, "And here I thought it was only to coerce me to help him to understand Aki and tell him Aki's secrets about him."

Kirishima said against Koh's neck, "It's so he can spend more time with Takaba. Though, we _all_ appreciate your help in translating that emotional rollercoaster the boss calls 'lover'."

Koh said, indignantly, "Hey, that's my best friend you're talking about. You make him sound so wishy-washy. Like I said before, all Asami has to do is talk to Akihito to know how he's feeling or what he's thinking. Akihito would tell him, gladly, if Asami reciprocates and says how he's feeling or what he's thinking."

"Yes, but sometimes the boss' reactions, in those situations, make things worse. So, oftentimes, your insight and knowledge helps to diffuse the conflict and they can talk to each other again."

"That's good, I guess, when you put it that way," Koh said, stepping into the shower and pulling Kirishima along with him. He said, "Come on, tall, mysterious, and handsome. Let me show you what 'lovers' do in the shower," and Koh pulled him down for a kiss as the water ran over them.

xxxxx

Later that morning, Koh woke alone, as usual, and sighed. Earlier had been unexpectedly fun, though he was unsure of Kei's use of the word 'lover' to refer to his one night stands. It explained his skill level, but Koh thought it sad the big softy had never known real love or been in a real relationship.

Was Asami the same and that's why he didn't know how to handle Aki's emotions sometimes? It made sense. Akihito wasn't that difficult to understand. His face gave away everything. Not to mention, angry enough, he had no problem saying what was on his mind.

Granted, Akihito was different with Asami than in his past relationships, so maybe he wasn't so transparent now.

Koh sighed. _Since when did I become a couples counselor?_ He was still trying to make his way through his own relationship.

Enough of this. He had things to do and a friend to surprise for lunch. Koh got up slowly and groaned from the pain in his lower back. He should have taken the aspirin when it was offered.

He groaned, as he got out of bed and made his way, slowly, to the bathroom to shower and get dressed.

An hour later, he headed out to meet with his boss and a potential client.

As he arrived at the hotel, he thought it a nice coincidence it was located near where Akihito worked.

xxxxx

A few hours after arriving, the potential client fully understood the type of company Koh worked for, what the company expected from them as a client using their servers and software, and what the client could expect from the company by way of training in the use of the software, and they were on board.

Koh, now responsible for the new clients account, stayed behind after his boss left to find out what exactly they were looking to do and when they wanted it done.

Another hour and he was finally off to try to meet with Akihito for lunch.

He called Kirishima to let him know he was on his way and to verify Akihito's location, since he knew the Vespa had a tracker on it, "Hey Kei, busy?"

Kirishima answered, "A little. What do you need?"

"To know where Aki is right now. I have time to head over."

"Most likely he's sitting in his editors office complaining there's nothing interesting happening. Let me check."

Kirishima pulled up the app on his phone and confirmed that was where he was, then told Koh, "Like I said, at the paper. Where are you?"

"In the vicinity. I'll call you when we're done, unless Akihito can't make it, then I'll call you sooner. Did you ask about Friday?"

"Asami said you help him and I'm off."

"Easy enough. Right, then I'll talk to you in a few hours."

"I'll be waiting."

"I'd be touched if you were waiting for a different reason, but I get it, Asami's happiness is your only purpose in life."

Kirishima said, low into the phone, "He's not my only purpose. Recently, someone has come along to make me see things differently."

Koh asked, teasingly, "And who is that?"

"We'll have to wait and see, won't we? I have to go. Call as soon as you're done with Takaba."

"Ok, bye," and Koh heard the line disconnect.

Koh walked to the the paper Akihito freelanced for, and seeing the scooter on the street, he stood beside it and sent Akihito a message, 'Wanna meet for lunch?'

Akihito texted back, 'Where/When?'

Koh replied, 'Outside/Now.'

A few minutes later, Akihito exited the building.

Koh noticed him stare at a black sedan with black tinted windows as it drove by, before he walked over to greet him, suspicious as to how Koh knew where to find him. Koh answered, "I was in the neighborhood and saw your scooter." Kou noticed Akihito's attention on a second black sedan and asked, "Are you looking for someone?"

Akihito side-stepped the question, denying it was anything like that.

So, whatever Asami was doing to him was having an effect, if Akihito's staring at cars that looked like one of Asami's was anything to go by.

Akihito said they could go to the café around the corner and they started walking. He asked Koh, "So what have you been up to lately? It seems when I call, you're always busy. Wait, are you dating someone?" He gave his friend a sideways smile as they kept walking down the street.

Koh shook his head and said, "No, just busy with work. I was meeting with a new client at a hotel near here." He didn't like keeping secrets from Akihito, especially one as nice as this, but he was here with a purpose in mind. His goal was Kei, all to himself on Friday, without interruptions from his phone beeping or meeting reminders going off on his tablet, that he always had with him, Koh asked, "So how are things?"

Akihito talked about working this past week with his old college professor, Sakano.

Koh remembered him. He was a work horse and expected his students to be the same, always aiming for that perfect picture. Whole weekends had been wasted waiting for Akihito to achieve perfection, sometimes at the expense of his relationships. But, Koh knew Akihito loved what he did for a living, from the smallest human interest story, to the major crime takedowns.

It was how his friend crossed paths with Asami nearly four years ago.

Koh asked, "Do you know what you're doing for Asami's birthday?"

Akihito said, in a huff, "No. Asami hasn't been around to discuss it. I figured I'd wing it."

"Don't you usually have plans in place?"

"Yeah, but I worked for the paper and Sakano this past week, so I really haven't had time to plan anything. It's distracting, really, because now that I have money, I don't know what to get him."

"Let you tell it, when you're drunk enough, you're all he needs. Why fret over it? You said he usually likes whatever you give him."

"He does. But he made my birthday special, so I wanna do the same for him."

"Oh, what did he do? You never said and usually you're ranting about it the next week."

Akihito blushed, saying, "Ah, it's kinda personal. Just know, it was something I never expected. Hoped for and prayed for, but never thought would happen. It was a nice birthday, Koh, so... I'll figure it out. Hey, have you talked to Takato lately?"

Koh thought Akihito looked content. Whatever Asami thought Akihito might be feeling, he didn't think this was it. Maybe he should have found out what he was actually supposed to be looking for.

He told Akihito he hadn't. Takato was a family man after all. Even though they were in relationships as well, though thankfully, Aki still didn't know about his, they did have more free time to meet up, when they could find it.

They ate lunch and talked about everything and nothing for the next hour and a half. Koh, paying close attention to his friend every now and then, looking for signs of distress or unhappiness. But, all he saw was the same bright-eyed, vibrant friend Akihito always was.

He laughed naturally and was as boisterous and easy-going as always. The only difference was, he wasn't complaining about Asami like he usually did.

Was Asami keeping his distance a good thing?

But, no, another black, expensive car, another chance for Akihito to follow it with his eyes until he was sure it wasn't Asami. Koh never noticed the number of black sedans on the road until today, but apparently, Akihito did.

They finished and went their separate ways. Akihito headed back to his scooter, while Koh headed for the station.

He pulled out his phone and called Kirishima.

Kirishima answered on the second ring, "How was lunch?"

"Did you say anything when you left this morning?"

"Huh? I didn't want to wake you. How was Takaba acting?"

Koh said, "I'm not sure what Asami was expecting, but Aki was fine. He didn't know what he was doing for Asami's birthday, but it was on his mind. He kept following black sedans with his eyes, but that was the only thing off about him. If he was upset about something Asami did or didn't do, he didn't show it or mention it."

"Okay, thanks. I'll call you later."

"Come over later instead."

"I can't tonight, Koh, sorry. I probably won't be able to see you again until after Wednesday."

"Okay. Don't work too hard. Make sure you eat and get some sleep too. Let me know if I earned my Friday."

"I will. I have to go, the boss is waiting on the other line," and he ended the call.

Koh boarded the train, hoping it all worked out for Akihito and Asami, and that he got Kei on Friday.

xxxxx

It was close to midnight when Koh's phone rang Kirishima's ringtone. When he answered, he said, "Before you say anything, did you get Friday off?"

"Yes. And Asami wanted me to thank you for your help today."

"All I did was have lunch with my friend. I didn't give Asami anything to go on."

"It calmed him to hear Takaba was in good spirits, so you gave him enough."

"Well then, that was easier than I thought. So, whenever you get off from Thursday, come over mine, okay?"

"Will I get to sleep first, since you are always telling me to rest?"

"Well, not right when you get here, but yeah, I'll let you sleep for a bit."

"That's very generous of you, Koh. So, Friday morning, around three or four a.m. is when this day of ours starts. When is it over?"

"Not till Saturday the same time. Is that a problem?"

"No problem, just want to be able to tell Asami if he asks. What are we doing?"

"I haven't decided that yet. You just told me that you had it off. Why would I even think about planning anything without knowing that first? It's not like we have to really do anything, I just want to spend time with you."

"Do you mind if I plan something for us to do?" Kirishima asked.

"Nope, I don't mind. What are you thinking about?"

"A nice dinner, maybe a movie?"

"Dinner sounds nice. We can watch movies at my place though. What else ya got?"

"We'll start with dinner and go from there. What are you thinking?"

"I was just thinking of veging out, maybe beat you in some video games. And sex, of course."

"Who says you would beat me?"

"I do, since I can't picture you being an avid gamer."

"I'll have you know, I've played some video games in my time. And if it's a shooter, well you can just forget it, my aim is perfect."

"Oh, ho. Guess we'll just have to test that theory, won't we?"

"Should be fun. I'll call again when I can, I should head back in now."

"Okay, good night."

"Good night, Koh," and Kirishima ended the call.

After hanging up with his lover, Koh turned off everything and headed to bed.

xxxxx

At four-thirty Friday morning, Koh got a text, 'Are you alone?'

Koh replied, 'Where are you?'

'Outside. Coming up now.'

'I'll open the door.'

Koh got up from where he was laying on the floor watching tv and moved to open the door. He swung open the door as Kirishima was about to raise his hand to knock. Koh said, surprised, "How the hell do you get up here so fast and not be winded? I'm on the third floor, Kei."

Kirishima walked into the apartment, smiling, and said, "That doesn't even get my heart pumping," as he took off his shoes.

"So, what marathon are you training for again?"

"Haha. Marathon Takaba. He still likes to run from us every now and then. Always after the thrill of being chased."

"Sounds about right." Koh pulled Kirishima into his arms and kissed him lightly, saying, "Welcome, Kei. So just to confirm, I have you all to myself for the next twenty-four hours, correct?"

Kirishima pulled Koh tighter and said, "Correct. I brought beer, snacks, and this," and he handed Koh a small, boutique bag.

"What is it?" Koh asked, taking the bag.

"If I was just going to tell you, I wouldn't have given it to you in a bag," and he released his lover to put the beers and snacks in the kitchenette.

Koh opened the bag, reached inside, and his fingers ran across the softest of fabrics. He pulled the material out of the bag, to discover they were genuine silk boxers.

Kirishima returned to his lover's side just in time to see the blush spread across his cheeks, and he smiled, taking him in his arms again. He said, "To replace the pair I ripped and I brought extra for the next time I rip your shorts off," and he kissed him lightly on his nose.

"But the ones you ripped were just plain, old cotton. These feel so nice and smooth and soft," Koh said, as he continued to rub the fabric between his fingers. "Wait here, I wanna go try them on." Koh moved off to the bedroom, but instead of staying, Kirishima followed. "Hey, I told you to stay out there."

Kirishima actually pouted when he said, "But I want to watch you try them on."

"If you go sit on the couch, I will come out and show them to you."

The pout disappeared and Kirishima turned back towards the living room. He, first, grabbed two beers from the fridge, then moved over to the couch to remove his jacket, shoulder holster, and tie. He unbuttoned his top three shirt buttons and his shirt sleeves, and folded them up to just below his elbow, before he sat down to await the show.

Koh changed into the silk boxers and stood in the mirror to see how they looked on him, because they felt _great_ against his skin.

On a whim, he grabbed a black tie and a black pair of anklet socks. He took off his t-shirt, put the tie on, loosely, changed into the black anklets, and looked in the mirror again.

The effect was perfect. Koh winked at himself in the mirror and turned to leave the bedroom.

Kirishima heard Koh coming back down the short hall and he turned to look over the back of the couch at his approach. And for the second time that week he was stopped cold, as Koh walked down the hall like a runway model, smiling suggestively, as he twirled the tie between his fingers and ran his other hand over the silk of the boxers.

When Koh was standing in front of Kirishima, he cupped his lover's chin to look into those dark, spectacled eyes and asked, "You like?"

Kirishima brought his arms up to wrap around Koh's waist and said, "I like," as he rubbed his cheek against the fabric at his lover's hip. Then Kirishima sat back and pulled Koh down on his lap. He nuzzled at Koh's neck as he pulled on the tie.

Koh turned to straddle Kirishima's thighs, as he encircled his neck with his arms and kissed him deeply, before he said, "I figured the tie would turn you on."

"Not just the tie. These look good on you too," Kirishima said, as he rubbed his hands over the silk material at Koh's hips. "Now, we should take them off before they become a casualty of my growing desire to be deep inside you."

Koh groaned at the sensation the words caused up he spine, and he said, "Let's go," and he jumped from Kirishima's lap, took him by his hand, pulled him up, and led him to the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom, Kirishima was all over Koh. He pushed him to the bed and had the boxers removed before Koh had a chance to react.

Koh said, "Here I thought I was the needy one. But, you still have on too many clothes, Kei, let me help you," and Koh went for the fastenings of his pants as Kirishima worked to remove his dress shirt.

With his pants unbuttoned, Kirishima slid them down his hips, let them fall to the floor, then kicked them away. He sat on the bed, cross-legged, with Koh's legs open on the sides of him, then pulled him up to sit in his lap. Kirishima raked his nails over Koh's back before he pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss.

Kirishima fisted Koh's shoulder-length hair and tugged his head backwards to nuzzle at his neck.

Koh moaned, as his lover moved to nibble at his ear, "Mn, Kei."

Hearing his lover moan his name, spurred Kirishima on. As he continued to take little bites at Koh's ear and neck, he whispered, "Lube?"

Koh answered, breathlessly, "In...the...drawer."

"Get it," Kirishima said, a bit urgently.

Koh laid back on the bed so he could reach the drawer and he felt Kirishima take his dick in his hand and stroke it slowly.

Koh moaned as he sat back up on Kirishima's lap and gave him the lube.

Kirishima squeezed it over Koh's cock. He coated two fingers and rubbed them over Koh's puckered hole. When he felt Koh open to him, he pushed them inside, moving them slowly in and out as he continued to stroke his cock.

Koh took Kirishima's dick in hand and stoked it more slowly then the hand moving on his and they both moaned in unison.

Kirishima stopped stroking and removed his fingers. Cupping Koh's butt cheeks, he lifted him over his cock, spread him open, wide, to receive him, then impaled him, deep.

"AAAHHH! Ohhh...Kei!" Koh exclaimed, as he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and kissed him passionately.

Kirishima lifted and lowered Koh on his cock, as he thrust upwards into him. Kirishima groaned, as he said, "You feel amazing, Koh, I'm not going to last long, at this rate."

"Ha...aahh, g-good, cuz I won't lah-unh-last long either. It f-feels so good, K-K-Kei. AAAHHH!"

Kirishima, still buried deep, changed positions, laying Koh on the bed. He came up on his knees, with his arms under Koh's legs, and pounded into him, carrying them both over the edge. He leaned in and kissed his lover, pushing his tongue in to explore as they both moaned their satisfaction.

Kirishima pulled out, moved to lay on Koh's left side, and pulled him into his arms.

Koh wrapped his arms around the secretary's chest and snuggled closer. He said, low, into Kirishima's chest, "This is bad."

"What is?" Kirishima asked, as he tried to see Koh's face.

Koh kept his forehead pressed to Kirishima's chest, as he answered, "When we started, I was sure that by now you would have come up with an excuse to not see me anymore, so I didn't think we'd be here with me saying how much I care about you."

Kirishima released Koh and tried to move back to see his face, but Koh clung on, tightly. Finally, Kirishima removed his arms from around his chest, moved back, and lifted Koh's chin.

Koh's cheeks were aflame, as he had finally spoken his true feelings for the man. That wasn't why he was trying to hide his face though. He was afraid of seeing Kirishima's reaction to those feelings. What if, after all this time, he didn't feel the same?

Looking him in the eyes, Kirishima said, "You're just now figuring out you care about me?" First he smiled, then he asked, "And, why would I need an excuse to _stop_ seeing you?"

Koh said, "Oh, and you knew how I felt about you before I did? And what do you mean, 'why'? You know why. We wouldn't even be laying here together if I hadn't actively pursued you. You wouldn't even be here if Asami hadn't said it was a good idea. I guess you were content with your one night stands."

"I knew how you felt _because_ you pursued me. Asami may have given me the okay, but I do have my own mind and can make decisions that pertain to me. I could have still told him no, Koh. I accepted your offer because I wasn't content. I see the change in Asami because of Takaba. I've seen Suoh in love, believe it or not, and even he can be softer because of it. Yes, you help the boss and Takaba get along, but I didn't need to be this involved with you to accomplish that. I care about you too, Koh. That's why I'm here. That's why I come back. Being here with you is actually soothing, and I am looking forward to spending the day with you." Kirishima kissed him lightly on his forehead, before he continued, "I'm here because I want to be here, Koh. Every time I've come to visit you in the past ten months, is because I've wanted to, not just to help Asami and Takaba, but to spend time with you."

The smile spread across Koh's face, as he stared into Kirishima's dark eyes. He put his hand up to caress his lover's face, as he said, "First the silk boxers, thank you, by the way, followed by wonderful sex, and then a declaration of mutual feelings, if this day gets any better, Kei, I might just explode into glitter and confetti. So, when can you take a day off again?"

"We haven't even gotten through this day yet and you're already expecting another?"

"Like you said, Asami likes when you take a day off. Maybe I can have him extend it to tomorrow also."

"Don't even think about it, Koh. I will literally break out in hives if I take more than one day off at a time. Nothing would get done and it would be chaos when I returned. No one can talk to Asami, they're all too scared of saying or doing the wrong thing and pissing him off."

Koh giggled, "You are the definition of a workaholic, Kei," then he yawned.

Kirishima said, "No more talking, Go to sleep."

"Aw, but I didn't get a chance to ask how Asami's birthday turned out," Koh pouted.

"Later. We have all day," Kirishima said as he pulled Koh back into his arms.

"True," Koh said, as he snuggled in closer and closed his eyes.

xxxxx

Nearly four hours later, Kirishima awoke in Koh's bed alone, and felt lonely. He got up and went to see where his lover had disappeared to.

Koh was in the little kitchen, making them something to eat. When he saw Kirishima, he said, "It's almost ready. Go get washed up, when you come back we can eat."

Kirishima gave a nod and turned back towards the bathroom. He took a quick shower, brushed his teeth, put on the pair of sweatpants and the t-shirt he packed, and came back out into the living room.

Koh had put a cloth over the table and placed the food there. He sat on the floor, watching the news and waiting for Kirishima to return.

Kirishima said, "Looks good. How long were you waiting?"

Koh smiled up at Kirishima, as he sat on the floor across from him and said, "No more than five minutes or so. Is this okay," Koh pointed at the TV, "Or would you prefer the business channel?"

"This is fine. Anything interesting?"

"Naw, not really. The price of fish is up again. A gang of thieves was caught by none other than Akihito. And I see Sion brought out Kimagora Textiles, congrats. But no IT news."

"Were you expecting something?"

"Ah, no. It was just a rumor obviously."

"What was?"

"Nothing, nothing. Eat. It's not important. So, how did Asami's birthday turn out?"

"Takaba didn't tell you?"

"No. I've been busy with a new client, and from the news, Akihito was busy breaking that story, so no, we haven't talked. Why, what happened?"

Kirishima pulled out his phone, went to the pictures, and showed him.

Koh looked at the offered phone, first. Then he snatched it from Kirishima's hand and looked closer. There was Akihito, standing in Asami's arms, in a cocktail dress, and he was fuckin' hot. "Woah, what's this? Why is he dressed like this? Does he know you have this?"

"Relax, he knows. But if you haven't talked to him, you can't tell him you've seen it. He took the picture himself, his present to the boss. He sent me, Suoh, the tailor, and the dressmaker a copy, with Asami's knowledge, of course."

"I wanna laugh, but he looks beautiful," Koh said, as he started swiping through the other pictures.

Kirishima snatched the phone from his hand and asked, "What are you doing?"

"I was looking for more pics of Aki in the dress. Sheesh, Kei, calm down."

"Are you trying to get me killed? Why would I have any? Asami gave us his gun, so he wouldn't shoot anyone because of Takaba in that dress. Trust me, no one got a picture. There were arrangements in place. Anyway, it was a nice birthday, I suppose. Takaba hasn't complained about it, or much lately. But he has been busy with work, so he's been preoccupied."

"Yeah, but if there was a problem, preoccupied or not, he wouldn't be able to hold it in or hide it. That's a real smile in the picture, he probably had fun. No one recognized him?"

"Thankfully, no. They left in suits, returned in the garage elevator."

"That's it? Did they at least go out?"

"Of course. They had dinner in the restaurant of a hotel the boss owns. Then they went to one of his clubs."

Koh held up his hand to interrupt Kirishima, "Asami let him dance in that? How did that turn out?"

"They weren't there long."

Now Koh did laugh. Akihito attracted attention when he danced as a boy. He could only imagine the effect with him dolled-up like in the picture. "Man I can't believe Asami got Aki in a dress, and then took him to dance. Has he never danced for Asami before?"

"I wouldn't know. You haven't danced for me yet."

"No, I guess I haven't. But I'm not as good as Akihito is."

"So."

" 'So', huh? Well, I guess if you want, I'll dance for you if you beat me at whatever video game we decide to play. And If I beat you, you do a striptease for me. Deal?"

"Deal. But then your dance will have to be a striptease as well."

"I can live with that. You better be ready, Kei, I'm not gonna go easy on you just because we're having sex."

"And neither will I."

They finished eating and cleared off the table. Koh told him where the games were and to pick one while he did the dishes and wiped down the appliances.

xxxxx

Koh set up the game and offered Kirishima the first controller.

Kirishima declined, saying he needed to see how the game was played first.

Koh handed Kirishima the second controller and started the game.

After the first hour, Koh was up by a lot, and was letting his cocky side show.

By the end of the second hour, Kirishima was catching up, fast.

Three hours into it, and Kirishima had taken and held the lead. Koh wasn't far behind, but Kirishima's lead was increasing with each round.

The fourth hour and Koh admitted defeat. Kirishima was up ten thousand points and his accuracy was one hundred percent. Koh couldn't win if he tried. He said, "You win, Kei, and I'm hungry again. Reward later?"

"That's fine, since it will probably lead to another round of sex. We should hold off on that until much later. What do you want to do after we eat?"

"We can watch a movie."

"Do I get to pick that as well?" Kirishima smiled up at his lover, who stood to go to the kitchen.

"Okay, but I reserve the right to change it if you pick something too sappy. Pick a few and we'll decide on one. Is anything fine for lunch?"

"Yes, whatever is fine," Kirishima said as he rose to go to check out the DVDs on the shelves. He picked four movies, two action flicks, one action-drama, and a giant-robot anime. He placed them on the table and then picked up the TV remote and turned to the business channel.

Forty minutes later, Koh came out of the kitchen carrying two plates and said, "Kei, can you put the cloth on the table?"

Kirishima tossed the DVDs to the couch and spread the cloth on the table.

Koh set the plates down, then went back for the rice and soup. When he returned, he set them on the table, then looked over Kirishima's movie choices. "I didn't know you watched anime."

"You do realize there is still a lot you don't know about me, right?"

"I know, but when I look at you, I don't see a person who would enjoy anime, that's all. Since it happens to be one of my favorites, let's watch this." Koh put in the DVD and hit play.

They both sat next to each other facing the TV as they ate lunch.

Koh saw Kirishima in a new light as he cheered on the hero in between bites of food. He called out 'dodge' and 'move' and 'shoot' whenever the fight scenes intensified and worked himself into a frenzy when the hero almost lost the battle. Koh was reminded of the first few times he watched it and he giggled.

Kirishima looked Koh's way and asked, "What's funny?"

"Not funny, just remembering my reaction when I first saw this anime. I was the same way, shouting at the TV and cheering on the hero. Wanna watch the next one in the series?"

"You have it?" Kirishima asked, excitedly.

"Yep."

"Yes, please!"

"Hahaha! Okay. Help me clean this up and then we can watch it."

"Okay. Want a beer?"

"Yes, definitely."

They gathered up the dishes, took them to the kitchen and put them in the sink. Koh washed while Kirishima rinsed, drained, and dried. Then Koh put them away as Kirishima grabbed two beers from the fridge.

Kirishima carried the beers into the living room and folded the cloth, then he sat down on the couch to wait for Koh.

Koh got the DVD, switched it with the one that had been playing, and hit play. He sat down next to Kirishima on the couch, opened his beer and said, "Cheers," before taking a long swig, then setting it down. He leaned his head on Kirishima's shoulder and Kirishima raised his arm to bring around Koh's shoulder to pull him in closer.

As the movie progressed, Koh had to change positions several times as Kirishima's excitement got the better of him and Koh was jostled around. Half way through, he decided to lay his head on Kirishima's lap instead.

Kirishima couldn't remember the last time he felt this carefree, especially in the presence of someone else. He looked down at the boy laying in his lap and smiled. He rested his hand on Koh's head and played in his hair as the anime continued.

Koh lay in Kirishima's lap and smiled to himself. This was the most relaxed he had seen his lover since they had started seeing each other. He should arrange a day off every month to give the man a chance to de-stress and learn more about him.

Koh wanted to know everything. What made him happy? What made him sad? What foods he enjoyed eating? What other anime he liked to watch? What he usually did in his spare time? And on, and on. Koh was confident Kirishima had to have a helluva back story to end up as second to the most influential man in Japan and he was determined to find out all of it, eventually.

By the end of the second DVD, Kirishima was thinking about what he wanted to do with the body stretched out next to him on the couch, so when Koh asked if he wanted to watch something else, he said, "No, I want my reward from earlier."

"So, you're ready for that now, huh? Okay, let's go into the bedroom."

"No, right here, Koh."

"Right here, huh? Move the table while I get a sheet for the couch." Koh pointed to Kirishima's beer can and asked, "Want another?"

"Not right now," Kirishima answered as he got up to move the table against the wall.

Koh finished the rest of the beer in his can, then he grabbed Kirishima's can and took them both in the kitchen. He rinsed the cans then put them in the recycle bin, before he went to the linen closet to grab a sheet to cover the couch.

When he returned, Kirishima was standing by the side of the couch, waiting. Kirishima grabbed him as he passed and said on his ear, "You're moving awfully slow, hun. If you don't want to..."

"No, it's not that. It's just a little embarrassing out here in the living room. Sure you wouldn't rather go in the bedroom?"

"Here is fine. What is there to be embarrassed about? I've seen every inch of you."

"Yeah, in the dimmer bedroom light."

Kirishima took the sheet from his hands and tossed it on the couch. He pulled Koh close, and said, "I've seen you in various forms of undress out here, as well. What will change if you are fully naked? I know you aren't this bashful, so get on with it," and Kirishima kissed him on his temple, slapped him on his ass, and pushed him towards the stereo.

Koh knew he was right. He had just shown off the new boxers he got hours ago out here. But they had never actually had sex on his couch before. Got started there, plenty, but he thought his lover preferred the bed.

Well, whatever, Koh thought as he searched his music collection for a suitable song to strip to. Finding what he was looking for, he put the cd in the tray, started the song, and began to move, sensuously, to the music.

Kirishima gave Koh his undivided attention, as he began to sway his hips to the music.

Koh tried not to look directly at Kirishima, but the desire in his eyes was hard to ignore.

Koh removed his shirt and tossed it at Kirishima's head. Then he ran his hands over his chest and stomach, pinching at his nipples, and sliding a hand into the waistband of his pants.

Kirishima leaned forward on the couch, resting his forearms on his thighs, to hide the erection already growing in his sweatpants, as his lover continued to remove articles of clothing.

Koh was down to the navy pair of silk boxers Kirishima had given him, when his lover sprang from the couch and took him in his arms.

Kirishima couldn't wait any longer. The song had played twice and Koh still had something covering part his body. He caged Koh under him on the couch and was removing the last bit of cloth keeping him from his lover's body, when he heard the silk rip in his eager hands.

Koh just looked up into Kirishima's smoldering eyes and shook his head.

They didn't make it to dinner, as Kirishima found control he didn't even know he had, and the next two and a half hours were spent fucking Koh into his couch.

After a short breather and hydration, they moved to the bedroom where Kirishima continued to pleasure his lover and himself until well after one in the morning.

Finally collapsing from sheer exhaustion, Kirishima said, "Next time we do this, make sure you ask for two days. I'll definitely be for shit come morning."

"Didn't you just say you couldn't take more than a day off at a time? And who was it that just went overboard with the sex again? Amazing, by the way. But still, had I known you would be like this, I _would've_ asked for two days. Are you going to leave at four-thirty when time is up?"

"Not likely. Besides, even Asami sleeps in on Saturday. Would you like me to wake you before I go?"

Koh yawned, as he nodded, and his eyes started to close. The last thing he remembered before falling into a deep, satisfied sleep, was being pulled into his secret lover's arms and kissed lightly on his head.

 **A/N: So, what did you think? In all honesty, it was hard at times keeping the four characters' personalities separate. I think I accomplished my goal with the many rewrites, but please let me know if I fell short.**

 **THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! to my faithful followers and reviewers, to my guest reviewers and faves, to the viewers, visitors and browsers, thank you for checking out the stories my dirty little mind puts out here. I appreciate all your support and kindness. You are the best fans an amateur writer can have!**

 **Now, I know I said at the end of chapter 1 that the next chapter, this chapter, was supposed to be how they started dating, and I did give a hint, but as I was writing the last coupon chapter, this one started to work itself out to be a companion chapter to that story. I do still want to write how this all got started, but for those of you waiting patiently for the ending to The King's Photographer, I intend to dedicate my time to getting that one 'complete', so Kei and Koh's hook-up story will have to wait.**

 **TTFN**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone! Belated Happy Holidays!**

 **We're just going to get into it, I hope you enjoy. A Christmas chapter for Kirishima and Koh, asked for by Nikkie23534. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Warning: same as always, OOC, but in a good way.**

 **I do not own this series or these wonderful, sexy men.**

Secret Lovers Ch. 3

With days before Christmas, Kirishima was actually looking forward to the holiday for once. He had three whole days to spend with his young lover and he was actually getting excited about it. If someone had told him he'd ever look forward to the holidays because of who he was dating, he would have told them they were mad.

When the intercom on his desk phone buzzed, Kirishima answered, "Yes boss?"

"Akihito is coming to meet me for lunch, let me know when he arrives. Moriyama is on his way, as well, send him in when he gets here. He asked for a private meeting, so I'll turn on the camera for you to record it."

"Yes Asami," and the line clicked off.

When Moriyama arrived ten minutes later, he was shown into Asami's office.

Kirishima's cell phone rang the moment he took his seat again. He answered, opening his laptop to start the recording, and said, "What do you need? I'm busy right now Koh."

"Then call when you can and don't work too hard," Koh said, ending the call.

Kirishima put his phone away, grabbed the file on top of the stack of files on his desk, and went back to work. Though, as he looked over the files, his thoughts were on Koh, someone who understood that if he said he was busy, he didn't have time to talk about trivial things. Koh didn't linger on the phone when he knew Kirishima was working, he didn't call with nonsense requests, and he didn't blow up his phone if he wasn't able to answer when he called. Traits he found he admired in his young lover.

Kirishima looked over at the screen on his laptop, scolding himself for acting like a schoolboy with his first crush, when he should be working. If he didn't finish his work, he'd be stuck here for sure.

Just as he was beginning to concentrate on his work, his desk phone rang. He picked up and said, "What is it, Nishimora?"

The young woman on the other end answered, "Sir, Takaba is here. Should I send him up?"

Kirishima checked his watch and saw lunch was still a ways away. _Great, what is he doing here so early?_ The brat was a distraction he didn't need right now. "Yes, send him up," Kirishima sighed into the phone before hanging it up. He sent a text to Asami to let him know Takaba had arrived, then went back to the open file on his desk.

Akihito walked into Kirishima's office, took the seat across from Kirishima, and checking his watch, asked, "Asami still in his meeting?"

"Yes. Why are you here so early? I'm sure he told you what time he would be done."

"I was done with work so I just came over."

"Don't you have shopping to do?"

"That's done, I'm just waiting on some orders to arrive at the store. Why are you trying to get rid of me? Will you be at the party on Friday?"

"I have made other plans for Christmas, Takaba. Now if you don't mind, I'm trying to work."

"You work too hard, Kirishima. So, do you have a date for Christmas?"

"That is none of your business. Can't you find something to occupy your time, quietly?"

Akihito stuck his tongue out at Kirishima and rose from his seat.

"Where do you think you're going Takaba. I can't have you wandering around the building. Where are Masaki and Kunihara?"

"In the hall probably, I don't know. I thought you wanted me out of your hair. I'm just going to get a coffee from the vending machine."

When Akihito walked out of Kirishima's office, the secretary pulled out his phone and called Koh. When his lover answered, he asked, "Where are you now?"

"On my way back from visiting with a client. Why?"

"Your friend needs to kill some time before he has lunch with Asami."

"Sorry, I can't today. I'm heading back to the office now. I had wanted to ask you if you were coming over tonight when I called before."

"I thought you were going to your parents house for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, but I'm heading there after work, I'll be done long before you get off tonight. So, if you wanted to come over later..."

"Can I call you back on that?"

"Sure, Kei. Hey, I'm back at my office. Sorry I can't take Aki off your hands."

"It's fine, you're not his sitter."

"Neither are you, you know? Akihito can take care of himself and entertain himself, if need be."

"That's what you say. I'll call you later."

"Okay. Talk to you later," and Koh ended the call.

Kirishima put his phone away and checked his laptop screen. It appeared the meeting was wrapping up early, as Kirishima watched Asami stand and lead Moriyama to the door. He stopped the recording as the office door was opened and Moriyama said behind him, "Thank you for taking the time to see me, Asami. I look forward to our next meeting."

Asami said, "As do I. It should be an interesting venture."

Moriyama bowed to Asami and inclined his head to Kirishima, before walking out of Kirishima's office.

When the man was gone, Asami asked, "Where is Akihito?"

Kirishima answered, "He said he was going to the vending machine for coffee minutes ago."

"Have Suoh meet me out front. I'm going to collect Akihito. then go to lunch."

"Yes, boss," Kirishima said. He watched Asami leave the office and turn in the direction of the vending machine. The secretary then pulled a blank disc from his desk, labeled it 'Moriyama meeting Dec. 2015', and copied the recorded meeting onto the disc. When the disc was done burning, he placed the copy in the safe, then he burned a second copy and put it in a folder labeled the same as the previous. He locked the folder in his desk drawer until he could give it to Asami when he returned.

Kirishima finished reviewing the file he had been looking at, signed off on the results, locked his desk, and went to lunch himself.

xxxxx

It was after two-thirty when Kirishima was able to call Koh again.

Koh hearing the special ringtone, was awake and answering by the third ring. Sounding half-sleep, he answered, "Hello, Kei."

"Hello. I take it you're alone?"

"Yes. Are you coming over?"

"I'm on my way now, if that's alright?"

"Why wouldn't it be alright? I've missed you these past few weeks."

"I apologize for that. It's been busy. I promised I'd make it up to you this weekend."

"And it felt like forever getting here. Are you sure its okay for you to be away from Asami the whole weekend?"

"I'm sure you've heard already that Takaba will be occupied this weekend. Asami said he had no intention of leaving the penthouse until Sunday, so it's fine. You haven't changed your mind, have you?" Kirishima asked.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I haven't. How long before you get here?" Koh said, sounding wide awake now.

"Ten minutes. How did dinner with your parents go? Did you tell them?"

"Dinner was fine and yes, I told them. I'll tell you all about it when you get here. So, hurry up."

"I can't drive faster then the speed limit, Koh. I tell you that every time."

"And yet, I still want you to hurry and get here. I wanna give you your present."

"Always so impatient. I'll be there shortly," and he ended the call.

When Koh heard the dead phone, he turned on the bedside lamp and sat up on the side of the bed, running his fingers through his hair. He stood, stretched, and walked out his room into the bathroom. He splashed water on his face, brushed his teeth, and ran his damp hands through his hair again to get it to lay down.

When he came out the bathroom, he heard the knock at the door.

Excited, Koh hurried to the door and swung it open.

Kirishima stood at the door with a brightly wrapped gift in his hand, grinning like the cat that ate the canary. He stepped through the door, kicked off his shoes, and held Koh at arm's length, as he walked into the apartment and placed the gift under the tree.

Koh, mesmerized by the gift, paid little attention to the man who had brought it, until he was pulled into his arms for a welcoming kiss. Koh wrapped his arms around Kirishima's neck as his lover pushed his tongue into his mouth.

Kirishima, finally satisfied to be getting his lover's attention, released his mouth and said, lazily, "Hello there."

Koh looked into those dark, spectacled eyes and said, "Hello back. You don't look as tired as you usually do."

"That's because I've been remembering to rest as ordered."

"That's good," Koh said, backing out of Kirishima's arms, trying to move towards the gift under the tree.

"You can't open that until Christmas, Koh."

"Aww, why? I was going to let you open yours now," Koh pouted.

"I don't want to open mine now, it's not Christmas yet."

"You're no fun, Kei. Want a beer or something?"

"Beer's fine. So, what happened at your parents' house?"

Koh went into the kitchen and got two beers from the fridge. He returned, handing one to Kirishima and said, "Well, after getting over the shock of finding out I had actually kept a relationship going for over a year, then the shock of finding out said relationship was with a guy, they seemed to take it in stride. They had a lot of questions that I either didn't have the answer to or didn't know how to answer. Of course, they want to meet you, but I told them that you were a busy man so arranging something like that would take a while. I did _not_ tell them we were spending Christmas together though."

"Why not?"

"Why? Because it's been weeks, Kei. Always weeks in between when we can see each other and I'm not willing to have my family take one of my precious days away from me. Who knows when I'll get to see you next after this weekend."

Kirishima pulled Koh close and said, "I apologize. It's a wonder why you put up with me." Kirishima smiled slyly, as he took the beer can from Koh's hands.

Koh tried to grab the half empty can back, asking, "What are you doing, Kei. I haven't finished it yet."

"But, it's been weeks, as you said. Enough talking. I just wanted to know how your parents took the news. Now that I know, I want to move on to more enjoyable pursuits," Kirishima said, setting the cans on the table and pulling Koh onto his lap. His kiss was slow, sensual, intoxicating, stirring Koh into a frenzy.

Koh was fast losing himself in Kirishima's kiss. His body, recognizing the feel of his lover after weeks apart, began to press into Kirishima's chest as the kiss deepened. He cupped Kirishima's face, pushing his glasses up into his hair, as he pushed his tongue into Kirishima's mouth to explore.

Kirishima took the glasses from his head, leaned forward, and tossed them onto the table, before he repositioned himself so that he was laying atop Koh on the couch.

Koh laced his fingers around Kirishima's neck, pulling him closer, and said, "Hello there."

Kirishima smiled down at him before he lowered his mouth to Koh's again.

Koh moaned, as Kirishima ran his hands up Koh's side to his chest, to pinch his nipple. "Mn!" Koh moaned again. When Kirishima moved his lips to Koh's neck, Koh said, "Hey, let's go in the bedroom, Kei."

Kirishima bit Koh softly on his neck, before he stood up, pulling Koh up with him, and still clutching Koh's hand, pulled him into his bedroom. Standing next to the bed, Kirishima kneeled in front of Koh placing kisses on Koh's flesh above the waistband of his shorts as he slid them down his legs.

Koh trembled, digging his nails into Kirishima's shoulders as Kirishima began to nibble on the flesh at his waist. When he couldn't stand it any longer, Koh cupped Kirishima's chin to stand him up, then his hands moved to the waistband of Kirishima's pants. He unfastened his lover's pants, and gave them a little tug, watching them pool at his feet.

Kirishima stepped out of the pants as he took his dress shirt off over his head.

Koh slipped his hands into the waistband of Kirishima's shorts and glided them down his thigh until they fell to his feet.

Standing naked and proud, Kirishima pushed Koh onto the bed and was on top of him an instant later, claiming Koh's lips again, as he fumbled in the drawer for the lube. With his young lover in his arms again after nearly a month of short phone conversations, Kirishima was already at his limit and he had barely gotten started. He knew he needed to prepare Koh, but his brain had cut off at some point and the only thing he was thinking with was his sex organ.

When Koh felt Kirishima pushing into him, he took a deep breath, gripping the sheets, tightly, in his fists, and bit down on his bottom lip to hold in the scream.

As Kirishima pushed into him, he whispered in Koh's ear, "I'm sorry, Koh. Is it too much? I couldn't wait any longer. I'm sorry."

Koh shook his head as a tear fell from the corner of his eye.

Kirishima moved to pull out, but Koh held him in place, shaking his head again. Despite the painful penetration, Koh was happy to feel his lover inside him again. Three and a half weeks was definitely too long to go without touching each other. Finally, Koh was able to say, "I'm fine, Kei. Don't pull out. Just give me a minute to get used to you inside me again."

Kirishima, fully sheathed, lay unmoving, as he nibbled on Koh's ear. An erogenous spot, Koh was soon writhing and Kirishima began to move, slowly, in and out.

Koh moaned, locking his ankles around Kirishima's back.

Kirishima struggled for control over his body. He had every intention of taking it slow and being gentle, but his body wanted the opposite. As his thrusts quickened, he buried himself deeper, pushing in to the base of his cock, pulling out, and pushing in again.

"HAA, KEI! W-WAIT, WAIT! HAH...AH...UNGH...MNGH...C-CUMMING! OH...KEI!"

Hearing his lover's moans of passion, Kirishima lost the struggle, cumming just after Koh.

Koh, panting under Kirishima said, "I...missed...you," and he pulled Kirishima down for a kiss.

Kirishima broke the kiss, saying, "Me too, and that wasn't nearly enough. Come take a shower with me."

"Of course."

Kirishima got up from the bed and swooped Koh up into his arms, carrying him from the room into the bathroom. He set Koh on his feet, holding him around the waist, and cut on the water. He commented, "You need a bigger shower," as he stepped behind the curtain, pulling Koh along with him.

xxxxx

After another round under the steamy water, they were both ready to sleep for the next few hours. Kirishima carried a smiling Koh back into the bedroom and set him down on the bed. Kirishima climbed in next to Koh, turned off the bedside lamp, and pulled Koh into his arms.

Koh snuggled in close, closing his eyes, he said, "Hey, Kei, are you really okay with me telling my parents about us?"

"It's already done, why question it now? Go to sleep."

"I know. It's just, I don't think you've ever been in this situation before, so it might be awkward for you."

"I said it was alright, didn't I? It's been over a year and the thought of not being with you doesn't sit well with me. So long as you don't tell them what I actually do for a living, it should be fine. Besides, this way, they won't keep trying to set you up with the neighbors' daughters."

"That only happened twice."

"Twice too many, and the first time you couldn't get out of it."

Koh said, teasingly, "Why, Kei, I would think you were jealous."

Kirishima pushed up Koh's chin, so he could look into his eyes and asked, "And what if I was? Isn't that what lovers do? Are you saying that if I went out with someone you wouldn't be?"

"Of course not! You, unlike me, are a real catch. I would lose you for sure were you to date someone else. I would hate it!"

"So, why do you think I wouldn't? What did you say about me to your parents?"

"Insecurities, I guess. I told them we've been dating for over a year. That you are the assistant to a prominent businessman, though I claimed couldn't remember the man's name. I told them that you worked hard, were very busy, intelligent, very handsome, and a big softie. I told them that as the assistant, you were always on call so planning for them to meet you might prove to be a lengthy wait. I told them you travel sometimes so even I don't see you for weeks at a time. I think I might have even said you were adorable."

"I am _not_ adorable," Kirishima said, squeezing Koh in his arms.

Koh giggled, and said, "Not when you're working maybe, but I catch you every now and then being adorable and I can't help but fall harder for you." He kissed Kirishima on the chin and adjusted himself once again in Kirishima's arms, saying, "I think you're really cute when you act adorable, Kei."

Kirishima kissed Koh on his forehead and whispered, "Only around you." Then he placed his chin on top of Koh's head and said, "No more talking. I'm exhausted, go to sleep."

Koh mouthed, 'I love you', into Kirishima's chest and closed his eyes.

Despite his exhaustion, Kirishima lay awake thinking of the commitment he'd made to the boy sleeping in his arms. Meeting your lover's parents was a big deal, wasn't it? Though Koh had guessed wrong in saying he hadn't been in this type of situation before, it had just been a long time ago. Looking back on it now, Kirishima felt he didn't feel as strongly for the girl whose parents he had met as he felt for Koh whose parents he had yet to meet. What if they thought he was wrong for their son? What would he do? Kirishima realized he was glad Koh had decided not to introduce them now.

Kirishima didn't realize he was squeezing Koh too tight until he heard Koh say, "Can't breathe, Kei."

Kirishima loosened his arms and kissed Koh again on the top of his head, whispering, "Sorry, go back to sleep."

Koh grumbled, "Yeah, right. Like I can go back to sleep after being nearly suffocated. What's wrong, Kei?" Koh tried to move out of Kirishima's arms, but the secretary wouldn't let him go. "Hey, talk to me."

"It's silly, really. I just realized I'm nervous as hell to meet your parents."

Koh said, "See, adorable. It won't be this weekend or even this year, so stop worrying and go to sleep. You said you were exhausted, right? Why are you thinking about this now? Maybe you need a distraction," Koh said, suggestively.

Kirishima said, "I definitely don't have the energy for that."

"They'll like you whenever you meet, and if they don't, I already do, so it doesn't matter to me."

Kirishima smiled down at Koh and said, "Well that's good to know," then kissed him lightly on his lips.

"It is, right? Anyway, go to sleep already," Koh said, snuggling closer to Kirishima.

Kirishima smiled and did as he was told. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to be lulled to sleep by the boy in his arms' breathing.

xxxxx

Koh awoke after noon on Christmas Eve in a tangle of covers and legs. After extricating himself from his lover, he got up and put on sweatpants to go to the grocery store. He walked out of his building, looked at the cars lining the street, and noted for the umpteenth time how out of place Kirishima's car looked amongst all the others. His all black Porsche Carrera GT stood out on a street of Hondas, Toyotas, and minivans.

He was halfway there when his phone rang Takato's ringtone. Koh answered, "What's up, Taka?"

"Merry Christmas, Koh. What do you have going on for Christmas?"

"Nothing much, just hanging around my apartment. Why, you got something going on?"

"No, just wondering, cuz when I called your folks to wish them happy holidays, they were asking me all kinds of questions about some secretary you've been dating. Of course, when they asked me if I knew anything about it, I told them I hadn't heard anything."

"Oh no, do you know if Aki called them?"

"From his phone call the other day, I don't think Aki is going to be doing much of anything but Asami."

"Phew. Thanks for playing dumb," Koh said, walking into the grocery store. "I owe you one."

"So, you told your parents about Kirishima? Is it that serious between you two?"

"Well, it has been over a year and I can't keep him a secret forever."

"That's true. When do you plan on telling Aki?"

"Later. Much, much later. You know he's gonna bitch about how dangerous Kirishima's job is and the late nights, and then he's gonna put two and two together and kick my ass for feeding Kirishima info for Asami about him. I'd rather he find out on his own, rant to Asami about it, I feel sorry for Kei at that point, and then come talk to me. Hopefully, they'll plead their case and I'll only get a stern talking to."

"Hahahaha," Takato laughed. "No, I think he's still going to kick your ass. So, you're spending Christmas with Kirishima then?"

"Yep, till Sunday morning," Koh said, smiling.

"Well, I'm happy for you, Koh. You guys are welcome to come over for dinner tomorrow if you want."

"That's okay, Kirishima said he would cook dinner."

"And he cooks too."

"And buys Aki's underwear."

"That's still hilarious," Takato said. "Well, I'll let you go. If you decide to come over, give me a head's up."

"Ok. Tell Himeko and the kids merry Christmas for me. Bye." Koh ended the call and finished his shopping.

When Koh walked into his apartment, Kirishima was already up and in the kitchen making something that smelled heavenly. He set his bags on the counter and tried to see what his lover was preparing. He said, " Hey, Kei, whatcha' making? Smells yummy."

Kirishima leaned over and pecked Koh on his forehead before he said, "Food. Put your groceries away. It'll be ready soon. Did you get the stuff for dinner tomorrow?"

"Yeah and tonight. Snacks and more beer, too," Koh said, as he put the groceries away.

"What about the wine?"

"Um, yeah, about that. I really wasn't sure what to get, so I figured we can go pick some up later."

"Figured as much. There's a bottle in my car. I'll get it after we eat. If you're done, go put the cloth on the table and pick something to watch on TV, I'll bring in the food."

"Yep," Koh said, leaving the kitchen area.

Minutes later, Kirishima brought out the food and they both dug in.

They spent the rest of the day lazing around, playing video games, and watching anime, with a romp here and there to break up the monotony.

When Kirishima offered to prepare dinner, as well, Koh stopped him saying, "I invited you over, remember? Go sit down and play guest for a bit."

Kirishima pulled him close and said, "I don't mind helping."

Koh, caressing his cheek, said, "I know you don't, that's something I like about you, but I invited you over so you can relax. Have a beer, go watch the business channel for a while. I know you're dying to know how the market closed."

"No, I'm happy right here," Kirishima said as he leaned in for a kiss.

Koh wasn't having any of it, as he pushed Kirishima away, "Now, come on. I thought you were hungry." He grabbed Kirishima a beer and pushed him towards the living room.

With beer in hand and nothing better to do, Kirishima grabbed his phone and checked it for the first time since arriving. There were messages from the men wishing him 'Merry Christmas', and voicemail updates from Suoh about the party tomorrow. There were, of course, and happily, no messages from Asami, meaning whatever he'd had planned for the weekend was going smoothly. He put the phone away, turned the TV to the business channel, and sipped his beer while he waited for Koh to finish dinner.

When Koh announced dinner was almost ready, Kirishima put the cloth over the table and went to help Koh bring it to the table. He then grabbed the dishes, chopsticks, and two beers, and sat next to Koh on the floor.

They watched a quiz show while they ate and ended up trying to answer the questions before the contestants, each nearly choking on their food as they tried to get the answer out before the other could say it. By the end of the show, they were both snickering and half the food had gone cold.

Koh asked, "Should we warm it up?"

Kirishima looked over at Koh, smiling, and said, "Maybe later. I'd rather do something else now," and he leaned in to nuzzle at Koh's neck.

Koh pushed his head away and said, "Now hold on Mister Secretary, we should put this stuff up first."

"I agree. I was just saying what I wanted to do next. So let's do this, so we can do that."

"Haven't you had enough yet?"

Kirishima looked at Koh, in all seriousness, and said, "Three and a half weeks I couldn't come see you. No matter how I planned, or how hard I worked, I couldn't find the time. Did I say, 'I missed you'?"

"Ok, I get it, I get it. You missed my body and you're making up for it, but what about my poor, sore, tired body?"

"Do you still hurt," Kirishima asked, concern showing on his face.

"See, adorable. No, I'm just teasing you."

"For real?"

Koh smiled, smacked Kirishima on his ass, and said, " For real. Now, hurry up. I'm all bothered again thanks to that adorable face of yours."

They had the leftovers wrapped and put away, and the dishes rinsed and stacked in the sink, in no time and were undressing their way to Koh's bedroom.

Kirishima was slow and methodical in his foreplay until Koh was a squirming, quaking, begging mess. His nerve ends were a tingly, burning, prickly mix that had his mind focused only on the pleasure his lover was giving. "Please, pl-please, Kei, no m-aahhh-more. Haa, hah. P-put it in me nah-now. Hah! Unh!"

Kirishima brought his dark eyes up to gaze upon Koh's moaning, begging face and was struck with the sudden need to kiss that mouth. He leaned in and took Koh's, quivering, bottom lip between his teeth and ran his tongue over it, as he slowly entered his lover. Kirishima wrapped his arms around Koh's waist and brought him up onto his lap.

Koh pulled his lip free and pushed his tongue into Kirishima's mouth, moaning as he felt Kirishima begin to move his hips, "Mn...mmm." He brought his arms up around Kirishima's neck and cradled his head in his arms as Kirishima grabbed his ass cheeks and began to move him up and down on his cock. "AAAHHH...HAH...K-KEI! UNH...HAAH...AH...AHH...HAH!"

Kirishima felt himself grow harder as his lover's moans grew louder, echoing off the walls of the small room. Kirishima laid Koh back on the bed, came up on his knees, and pushed Koh's ass in the air. Entering him swiftly, he moved over the bundle of nerves coming and going, until Koh was at the edge.

"K-K-KEI! I'M C-C-AAAAHHHHH!"

Kirishima wasn't far behind. A few more thrusts had him shooting cum in his lover's hot, twitching ass. Kirishima kissed the tip of Koh's nose as he slid out of him slowly and lay in the mess Koh made on his stomach.

Koh huffed out, "Eww, y...you're nas...ty," with a satisfied smile on his face.

Kirishima rested above Koh on his forearms, barely winded, and, smiling himself, said, "It washes off easy enough," and he kissed him soundly on the lips. "Like you're one to talk, my dear. You did cum all over yourself."

"Oh, ho, good one. You do know you're still heavy, right? Get off so I can catch my breath."

"You seem to be breathing fine to me," Kirishima said as he rolled over to his back, taking Koh with him.

Koh rested his chin on his hands on Kirishima's chest and started blushing.

Kirishima seeing those rosy cheeks, asked, "What are you thinking up there?"

Koh's blush, deepened, as he admitted, "You. Do you know how sexy you are, Kei? How great you are in bed? Any woman would be thrilled to sleep with you and yet, I get you all to myself. Do you realize how special I feel, how lucky I think I am?"

"Why would you be the lucky one? You chose me, remember?"

"I remember. And I'm glad I did." Koh laid his head on Kirishima's chest and started to doze.

Kirishima smiled to himself and said, "Me too." Kirishima rolled over, laying Koh on his back and got out of bed.

Koh asked lazily, "Where are you going?"

"Wet towel. You're sticky."

"But I was stuck to you, what difference does it make?"

"I love you, but I can't sleep like that."

Koh's eyes shot open and he stared after Kirishima. Hearing that phrase said for the first time out loud so casually, still made his heart beat faster in his chest. Before he could comment though, Kirishima was already out the room.

Kirishima reached the bathroom and closed the door behind him. _Why, exactly, did I say that like that?_ Yeah, he felt it, but that wasn't how he wanted to say it for the first time out loud. He still hadn't reconciled what these feelings meant where his boss was concerned let alone how this would change the dynamic of his relationship with Koh. Although he could guess, and he would most likely be correct, but he couldn't even say for sure that Koh felt the same. And now, he'd said it, not only first, but as casually as saying 'I want some water'.

Kirishima turned on the water and hung his head, taking his time cleaning himself up.

Koh lay in bed, wide awake, waiting for Kirishima to return, but when he hadn't come back after half an hour, he got up and went to the bathroom. He knocked, saying, "Hey, what's taking you so long?" He turned the knob and walked in to see Kirishima just sitting on the lid of the toilet. "What's wrong, Kei?"

"Nothing, I thought you'd gone back to sleep. I was just thinking?"

"About what, and how could I when you drop a bomb like that and walk away?"

"Sorry, it just came out," Kirishima said.

"Oh, 'It just came out', huh? So that isn't how you really feel?"

"No, it's how I feel, just not the way I wanted to say it _."_

 _"_ I get that, but you didn't let me answer."

"Answer what?"

Koh kneeled in front of Kirishima, looking him in his dark eyes and taking his hands, said "I love you too. For months now, I just wasn't sure you felt the same way. And I didn't want to say it and have you disappear on me, so I've kept it to myself." He stood up and pulled Kirishima up, "Come on, let's not discuss this in the bathroom. I want to hear your true feelings, Kei."

Kirishima stood and followed Koh back to the bedroom.

Koh walked to the lamp, turned it on, then sat on the side of the bed indicating for Kirishima to sit next to him.

Kirishima sat down, turning so he could look squarely at his lover and said, "I look at the relationship the boss and Takaba have and I see dysfunction that works, with your help. Over this past year, I've wondered why you chose me, I've adored you, I've cared deeply for you, I've respected you, I've tried not to use you as I have, and I've accepted that we _do_ work as a couple. I love you. This changes things though because I don't know what to do if Asami needs information from you. You don't feel comfortable giving it and I hate the look that comes on your face when I force it out of you. My loyalties have never been pulled in more than one direction before, Koh. I think of you before I think of Asami sometimes and that could be dangerous."

"So, what are you saying?" Koh asked, scared of the answer.

"Not what you're thinking. I have no intention of letting you go. It's relaxing and nice being around you, Koh," Kirishima smiled and reached up to caress Koh's face. "I'm saying, if you don't want to help with those two, I won't force you, not anymore. But, I will need you to help me in some other way. That brat is good for Asami and I'd like to help them stay together if I could."

"Hey, don't call my best friend a brat to my face."

"Why not? You know it's true, you've said it yourself."

"He's _my_ best friend, I can say that about him. You haven't known him long enough to have formed that opinion about him," Koh tried to say in all seriousness, but even he couldn't keep a straight face when he said it.

Kirishima smiled, "You were saying?"

"Okay, okay, I know, you're right. But it's different since he's been with Asami. He still doesn't get that guy at all."

"And Asami doesn't get him, but something makes them work. Anyway, what about us now?"

Koh leaned in and said, "Oh, we're good," and he moved even closer and kissed his lover. "So, this was why you thought my parents should know?"

Kirishima nodded, kissing his lover back. He pushed Koh down on the bed and straddled his legs. He was turning into a sentimental old fool, but at the moment he didn't care, he was happy to have his feelings returned. As their kiss continued, tongues playful, Kirishima ran his hand up Koh's side and Koh squirmed and moaned. Kirishima brought his body down over Koh's and rubbed his cock against Koh's. His hand moved across Koh's chest to flick and pinch at his nipples.

Koh wanted to open his legs, but Kirishima had him pinned between his stronger ones.

Kirishima stopped kissing Koh and looked him in his eyes. "So, you're letting me in?"

Koh bit at his bottom lip, nodding.

Kirishima moved between Koh's legs, the tip of his dick covered in pre-cum, he spread Koh wide and pushed into him.

"NGH! AAHH...mmn...haah...hah. HA! HAAH! AAAHHH!"

Kirishima's thrusts were slow and precise, as he moved against the prostate alone, and didn't penetrate any deeper. As Koh came, Kirishima pushed himself all the way into his lover, and was squeezed tight.

Koh dug his nails into Kirishima's shoulders at the pleasure he was feeling and moaned, "Oh, Kei, yes, YES! YES!"

Kirishima was lost. He thrust deep several times as Koh's body shuddered under him and came soon after, whispering, "I love you," in Koh's ear as he did, before staring his lover in his moist eyes.

Koh brought his hands to caress Kirishima's face as he replied, "I love you too, Kei, Merry Christmas," and he pulled Kirishima's lips to his.

xxxxx

Christmas morning.

Koh awoke and shook Kirishima awake, "Wake up, Kei, its Christmas! Come on, come on, get up!"

Kirishima said, groggily, "Are you five? It's the crack of dawn, why are you awake?"

"It's Christmas morning, I finally get to open my gift! Come on, get up!"

"Why don't you go and bring them in here."

"Works too," and Koh jumped out of bed, ran into the living room, retrieved their gifts to each other, and ran back to jump on the bed. He handed Kirishima his gift to him and said, "Open it."

Kirishima sat up in the bed and took the small black box with its silver ribbon in hand. He pulled at the ribbon, opened the box, and found a key inside. Thinking of what had transpired the night before he smiled and asked, "The key to your heart?"

Koh giggled and said, "Not even. It's the key to my apartment door. Now you can come and go as you please."

"Couldn't I already do that?"

"This is different, Kei."

Kirishima hugged Koh, saying, "I know the significance of being given the key to your lover's home, hun, I was joking."

Koh said, "It's hard to tell with you sometimes."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open mine."

Koh didn't need any more coaxing than that. He ripped at the paper and laughed. Inside the long, clear box were silk boxers of different colors, embroidered with the days of the week.

Kirishima said, "Look on the back."

Koh turned the package over and read, "Property of Kirishima Kei." He looked at Kirishima and said, "Oh really, now? First I'm hearing of it."

Kirishima said, "Really now and you might as well get used to it."

"Getting used to it won't be a problem," Koh said. "But since you'll be the only one to see them, why exactly did you have that put on the back?"

"So you say, but you never know. What if some guy tried to hit on you in the locker room at the gym? You're cute, decent body..."

" 'Decent body'? That's it, it's just decent?" Koh slapped at Kirishima's arm.

"Hahahaha," Kirishima laughed. "Okay, okay. I like your body just fine," Kirishima said, smiling. He took the box from Koh's hands and pulled him closer. "Are you angry at me now? Don't pout, it just makes you cuter."

Koh got in Kirishima's lap and said, "You're the worst, Kirishima, you know that? I'd say you like my body more than 'just fine'. And for your information, I don't need my underwear to say what my mouth can. Not that any man has ever hit on me at the gym, but if they ever did, I have no problem saying I'm already seeing someone."

Kirishima cupped Koh's chin and said, "I find that hard to believe. No man has ever hit on you?"

"No they haven't, Kei, trust me. Anyway, thank you," Koh smiled into his lover's dark eyes. "I will wear them with pride regardless," and he pressed his lips to Kirishima's. "Since Takato knows about us and you always know where Akihito is, come over anytime, okay? You don't have to call first."

"But what if you aren't here?"

"Then if you have time, wait for me. If you don't, then relax for a while and get your bearings, then lock up when you leave. Maybe leave a note you were here."

"I can do that. Thank you, Koh. Now, I'm hungry. Let's go make breakfast."

"I'll start on the dishes from last night You can decide what you're gonna cook."

" 'What I'm gonna cook'? Why do I have to cook?"

"Because you called my body 'decent'. Besides, you're a better cook than I am and I like eating your food. Please," Koh frowned.

"Alright. Stop looking at me like that. Get up. But, first," Kirishima said, catching Koh by the waist, he wrapped him in his arms and kissed him again. Then Kirishima lifted Koh off his lap, set him on the bed, and got up. Kirishima threw on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and walked out of the room.

Koh got up, threw on a t-shirt and shorts, and followed Kirishima to the kitchen.

Koh washed the pots first, rinsed them, and set them on the stove for Kirishima to use, while Kirishima stood at the refrigerator trying to decide what he could make for them to eat. By the time Koh was done with the dishes, Kirishima had started on the food.

When it was ready, they sat down to eat in front of the TV, and after they cleaned the kitchen. When they were done, Kirishima said, "I'm going back to bed."

Koh said, "I'll be there in a minute. I want to send out my Christmas greetings."

Kirishima said, "Okay, but don't take too long. I want to hold you in my arms as I drift off to sleep."

"Who says you get to sleep?" Koh asked, teasingly.

"I do and you're going to let me. Then when we get up, we can decide how we want to entertain ourselves until dinner."

"Fine, since you still look tired, I'll let you sleep. I'll even come and cuddle with you. Give me five minutes."

Kirishima looked at the time and said, "Five minutes, then I'm coming out here to get you," and he walked off towards the bedroom.

Koh got his phone and sent a text to Akihito and Takato wishing them 'Merry Christmas', then he called his parents to wish them the same. Luckily, his mom had her hands fill with family, so she wasn't on the phone long enough to ask about Kirishima. He told her he'd talk to her on Sunday and ended the call. He stopped to use the bathroom and as he was coming out, his bedroom door swung open and Kirishima stood there with a, 'What's taking you so long?' expression on his face. Koh said, "Still so impatient, Kei. I was coming."

"It's been five minutes."

Koh couldn't help but smile, as he walked across the hall to his bedroom and pulled Kirishima back inside.

Kirishima took three steps then stopped, yanking Koh back towards him. He kissed Koh soundly on the mouth, then released him and walked over to climb in the bed. Kirishima patted the spot next to him and Koh jumped in bed beside him.

Koh snuggled in close to Kirishima and he felt those strong arms encircle him. They could stay just like this until Sunday morning as far as he was concerned. He was about to say as much, when he heard Kirishima's steady breathing and realized he was already fast asleep. Koh closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with a contented smile on his lips.

 **A/N: Okay, so that's one down. I still a trying to write chapter for Coupons, but it was proving more difficult and lengthier, than I was expecting. When Nikkie23534 suggested I write one for this story, I figured I'd just work them backwards. Anywho, hopefully I can now get the chapter for Coupons done before it is too long past the holiday season.**

 **THANK YOU! To everyone that has reviewed, faved, followed, visited, and browsed this story! You have all been wonderful!**

 **I hope your holidays were happy!**

 **TTFN**


End file.
